


t-shirt.

by bakuc0re



Series: asahi is nonbinary bc i said so [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane Asahi-centric, Coming Out, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Azumane Asahi, Post-Time Skip, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Trans Azumane Asahi, asahi uses they/them, based on t-shirt by left at london, even tho their out of highschool, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: asahi's came out to their parents and it goes horribly wrong. thankfully they still have suga and daichi in their life to support them.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: asahi is nonbinary bc i said so [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036290
Kudos: 14





	1. falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't conntected to the last part in the series- any that are will say theyre a continuation of pretty.

asahi made their way out of their apartment. they were done. they were tired of hiding. they were tired of living like this. they couldn't do it anymore.

if they couldn't live as their true self, they weren't going to live.

asahi made the mistake of coming out to their parents today. it cut them so fucking deep for their parents not to accept them- especially their mother. they love their mom so much and they couldn't take not having her in their life even if they were living on their own.

they smoothed the wrinkles out of their skirt before pulling the facemask onto their face. they were going to have one day where they were going to be themself- their actual self -then when the day ran out they were going to end it all.

asahi made their way down the streets of hometown, till they were finally outside the city limits. left at london blasted in the headphones that were in their ears. they hummed along as they made their way out to the beach. they abandoned their shoes before making their way to the water's edge. 

the water lapped gently at their feet before receding just as soon as it came. asahi stood there mezmorized, staring as the water came and receded over and over again. waves came and went, soaking the bottom of their skirt as they stood there for what felt like hours.

they finally broke out of their thoughts when a little kid bumped into them.

"sorry miss!" the kid yelled before running off back to their parents.

miss?

such a small thing made asahi's chest swell and brought tears to their eyes. they shook their head a little before starting to walk along the beach. 

they walked across that beach for hours. their feet were burning and aching from how much they walked but they didn't care. this was the most peace they'd felt in years. by time they finally stopped, it was dark. 

asahi turned out to face the ocean. it was quite the sight- the moonlight bounced off the ocean, illuminating the night. the water was so calm it was almost terrifying. they stared over the horizon, feeling so small- so painfully insignificant. their knees finally gave out and the collapsed into the sand.

asahi didn't want to die.

they wanted their pain to end.

they wanted to be loved. 

they wanted someone, ANYONE to accept them.

their body was wracked with sobs as the ocean water soaked the rest of their skirt. they pulled their mask off and chucked it and their phone onto the shore before diving into the ocean. they knew this probably wasn't the safest but they needed this.

they swam out and held themselves under the water for as long as they could before emerging out of the water. asahi gasped for air as they surfaced, feeling reborn. they swam back to the shore and grabbed their phone and face mask. they walked off of the beach, making sure to grab their shoes as they left. 

they felt a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. they felt likethey were a brand new person. asahi took a deep breath and started walking to their best friends house.

asahi wasn't going to let this get the best of them.

they weren't going to give in.

and this was the first step.

reaching out.

after an excruciating walk, asahi finally made it to daichi and suga's door. they'd all been best friends since high school and if anyone was going to accept them with open arms, it'd be them.


	2. the first step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> asahi finally tells daichi and suga a secret they've been hiding for years

"oh my god what happened?!" a clearly concerned suga said upon seeing asahi's dripping form. 

"don't answer that, let's get you changed and then you can explain yeah?" suga said pulling asahi inside. suga rushed back to his bedroom and grabbed asahi some dry clothes and lead them to the bathroom. 

asahi changed into the clothes quickly before wandering out to the living room, where suga and daichi were waiting with blankets and hot tea. suga bundled them up before sitting them on the couch. 

they all sat silently for a while as asahi tried to warm up. after asahi gained some color back in their face and they stopped shaking, daichi finally broke the silence.

"so why exactly did you show up here at eleven o'clock at night soaking wet with no shoes?" daichi asked. it was clear he wasn't mad, just deeply concerned for his friend.

"i walked here from the beach...it was too wet to put my shoes back on." asahi said dancing around the point. the fear from earlier had returned. they were terrified of what daichi and suga would say about their secret. 

"the beach is like a two hour walk from our apartment" suga chimed in.

"i-i know. i've been walking all day." asahi said looking away shamefully. 

"what happened asahi?" suga said softly, reaching out for asahi's hand. he could always tell when things were wrong with his friends, especially asahi and daichi. 

tears formed in asahi's eyes as they took a deep breath.

the first step.

reaching out.

"i-i came out to my parents a-and they refused to accept me a-and i got really bad again..." asahi said, voice broken and cracked. suga squeezed their hand softly. daichi furrowed his brows together hearing asahi.

"i thought your parents knew about your sexuality?" daichi asked. 

it was now or never.

asahi took another shaky breath before speaking.

"t-they do. it wasn't about my sexuality." asahi started. another ragged breath entered their lungs before they continued. "s-suga, daichi-... i-i'm nonbinary." asahi finally admitted, eyes trained on the floor. 

suga pulled the cup of tea out of asahi's hand gently before pulling them into a tight hug. 

"asahi we love you no matter what. we support you" suga said softly. 

and with that, asahi broke for the millionth time that day. they cried into suga's shoulder despite feeling like they had no more tears to cry. once they managed to calm down they finally pulled themself out of his shoulder.

"i-i needed that." asahi said softly. 

"do you need to stay here for a couple days or do you want to be admitted?" daichi asked carefully, placing a gentle hand on the former aces shoulder.

"just need to stay here for a couple days. i don't wanna be alone" asahi explained. daichi nodded and walked off to prepare the guest room for them. suga was always better at the emotional stuff so he left this to him.

once asahi gathered their bearings they turned to suga, knowing he'd have questions. 

"are you okay to talk?" suga asked softly. he knew this had to be insanely stressful to asahi. 

asahi thought for a moment before shaking their head no.

"i-i'd really like to get some sleep actually." asahi said quietly. suga nodded a little and left them to get comfortable. daichi came out a couple minutes later and told them the guest room was ready. 

tomorrow was gonna be a long one so asahi trudged over to the guest room and collapsed onto the bed. they were unconscious in minutes, absolutely exhausted from the day behind them. 

luckily for them, they never have to do that day ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> for the forseeable future, you guys can expect my works to have more chapters with less words per chapter. it's a lot easier for me to write and i can update more often


End file.
